1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parts container with storage compartments, and in particular to a parts container having storage compartments located at areas that would be easily accessible to persons working with automobiles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Containers come in many shapes and sizes. In some circumstances, containers are made specifically to hold parts. Parts containers in the most basic sense could be comprised of an open box like structure in which parts such as screws and bolts can be held. One problem with this type of container is that there are no divisions or dividers that can segregate the parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,985,333 to Kirkman discloses a plastic cabinet drawer with removable partitions. While a device such as the one disclosed in this patent may solve the problems associated with a lack of partitions, it can nevertheless be improved upon.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,628 to Newarski is titled Container for Auto Parts. While the product shown in this patent may work well for its intended purposes, it too can be improved upon.
Neither of the products described above show a handle for use with the container.
None show parts containers that are stackable with a handle in place. Related, none show a bottom with a bottom cavity shaped to receive a handle of another container.
None show a handle with one or more writing areas for a person to write on.
None show a form fitting cover. Related, none show a cover that can be used with a handle and used when the containers are stacked.
None show a handle that is located interior of all cavities or compartments whereby the handle is located near or at the center of gravity of the parts container.
Thus there exists a need for a parts container that solves these and other problems.